The present invention relates to a disk brake for a bicycle, and more particularly to a brake caliper for a bicycle disk brake which can easily be installed in the disk brake, and operated to clamp on the brake disk positively.
A bicycle is simple personal transportation vehicle, and can be used as a sports implement. A regular bicycle may be equipped with a disk brake, and operated to stop the bicycle from movement. A conventional bicycle disk brake is generally comprised of a brake disk fixedly fastened to the hub at the front fork of the bicycle, and a brake caliper mounted on lugs at the front fork and driven by a brake line to stop the brake disk from rotation. The brake caliper, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a base having two receiving chambers at two opposite sides of the brake disk, two cam shafts respectively mounted in the receiving chambers inside the base, and two brake linings respectively fastened to the cam shafts by screws. This brake caliper design is still not satisfactory in function. When replacing the brake linings, the cam shafts must be removed from the receiving chambers, then the screws must be disconnected from the cam shafts. This brake lining replacing procedure is complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a brake caliper for a bicycle disk brake which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. According to the present invention, spring members are respectively mounted on the brake linings, so that the brake linings can conveniently be installed in the respective cam shafts in the base without removing the cam shafts from the base.